Origin of Freakshow
by StellaMagic
Summary: Lydia has kidnapped. Freakshow seeks Danny's help in saving her. He reveals why despite his Ghost Envy, he let Lydia in his life. Post PP. FreakshowxLydia
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Freakshow's Release**

Thirteen years have passed since the Disasteroid. At the Amity Park Penitentiary, Freakshow , who is now slightly older, is standing below the Parole Boards which is made up of the Deputy Mayor and a few other members of the City. They were determining whether or not he is free to go.

"After careful consideration and since you have shown good behavior during your stay," the Deputy Mayor said, "This board hereby grants you, Frederick Isak Showenhower, also known as Freakshow, early parole."

"Oh joy!" Freakshow shouted excitedly.

Moments later, he was outside, breathing in the air.

"Now to get over to the train yard and find Lydia," Freakshow said to himself.

He managed to get to an old abandoned train where Lydia hid their Circus Gothica train. He soured the place until he found it, but he gasped when he saw it in ruins. There were huge holes and burn marks that were smoking.

"What happened to the train?" he shouted, "Lydia! Lydia, where are you? I hope she's not hurt."

Then, he saw something on the door of the caboose. It was a note pinned by a dagger with a skull on it. He grabs it and reads it

"_Weakshow, if you_ _wish to see your love again, come to our old stomping grounds in Romania. Bring a weapon, though it will not matter. You will be crushed by my very hands like the twig you are. Signed, Muscleheimer."_

He gasped knowing that Lydia is in danger by an old enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Weapons Thief**

In Fenton Works, the home of Danny and his new family, he and Sam were playing with their one-year-old daughter Lilly. Box Ghost was there to play with her as well. While they were busy, Freakshow was sneaking around in the alley next to their house. He found an air vent that leads to inside the lab.

"Hopefully, Danny's family has some ghost weapons I can use," he said to himself as he entered the air vent.

He slid down until he fell into the lab in the basement. He looks around and sees all of their weapons, from the Fenton Wrist Ray to the Fenton Exo-Suit.

"That answers my question," he said.

He began looking around for a weapon that is capable of defeating Muscleheimer and rescuing Lydia. Then, he saw the Fenton Peeler.

"That weapon may have some possibilities."

Freakshow grabbed it and was about to walk out of the lab when someone black the stairs. It was Skulker and he didn't seem happy about it.

"What do you think you're doing stealing from the Fentons?" Skulker demanded.

Freakshow, while startled, ran to the air vent he came through, but it was blocked by Technus.

"Going somewhere?" Technus said.

Upstairs, Danny, Sam, and Box Ghost were coming in with Lilly when Ember phased in from the floor.

"Danny, Freakshow's here and he's trying to steal some weapons!" Ember warned.

"Oh no!" Danny yelled.

He quickly transformed into his ghost form and followed Ember to the basement. In the lab, Skulker and Technus were holding onto Freakshow until Danny and Ember came into the basement.

"What are you doing here, Freakshow?" Danny demanded, "Looking for a new weapon to enslave ghosts with?"

"Ooh! I don't have time for this!" Freakshow said, "It looks like I'm forced to take Drastic action. Danny…I need your help.

Danny and the ghosts look at him with confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: How the Story Began**

Hours later, Danny, Ember, Skulker, Valerie, Tucker, and Technus were flying in the Fenton Jet to Romania with Freakshow. Box Ghost is supposedly babysitting Lilly. Freakshow had already explained about Lydia being kidnapped while he was holding the Fenton Peeler.

"That's why I snuck into the lab," he finished, "I need a weapon that could help me take down Muscleheimer. Lydia's afterlife depends on it."

"What I really like to know is why you would do this to rescue Lydia," Technus said cynically.

"What's that?" Freakshow asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You have a reputation for having Ghost Envy, Freakshow," Ember reminded him, "You hate ghosts because we have powers and you don't. So why is Lydia an exception?"

"They ask a pretty good question," Danny said, "Why Lydia any different from other ghosts?"

"Because out of anyone in my life, she was the only one who paid attention to me," Freakshow sighed.

Danny and the others look at him with confused looks.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," he said before he began telling his story, "_I was back when I was young like Danny. My family is made up of performing Gypsies who often use ghosts for our circus acts, my father, Hiro Showenhower, was the Ringmaster and last Holder of the Ghost Scepter…"_

The flashback of the story shows a young teenage Freakshow at the front of the train with his father, a Ringmaster in clothing instead of red and has a mustache.

"_We traveled all over Europe, entertaining the masses with our ghostly performer. Muscleheimer was our Strongman Ghost and, unfortunately, our star attraction…"_

The flashback shows a Strongman ghost who is green but bald and wearing a sleeveless shirt as he lifts two elephants with his bare hands for the crowd as they cheered. Freakshow watches despondently while he picks up the props backstage.

"_All I ever wanted is to experience life in the spotlight, but all I ever did was help out backstage where no one ever notices me. I tried to present tight rope act to my father, but he was too busy tending to Muscleheimer's needs…"_

Freaskhsow tries to do the Tightrope act, three feet above the ground, but looks with disappointment while his father talks to Muscleheimer.

"_One night, we were camping out at a forest clearing before we headed into a town in Germany. That's how I met Lydia…"_

Freakshow, his father, and the Ghost Performers, were right by the campfire, eating some homemade stew when Freakshow heard some rustling in the bushes. He turns around and sees Lydia coming out of the bushes while having her hood on. Lydia floats toward the camp site.

"Hi," Freakshow says to her, "Care to join us for dinner, my dear?"

Lydia flips her hood over and reveals herself to be a gothic ghost with tattoos and a spiky Mohawk.

"A fellow Goth," Freakshow said, "Joy! Come sit with us."

Lydia floated toward Freakshow and sat next to him.

"Do you have a name?" Freakshow asked.

Lydia made a few of her tattoos come to life and spells out her name on the ground, reading "Lydia."

"Lydia, huh? I'm Frederich Showenhower, but the troupe calls me Freakshow."

"_Lydia soon joined our circus, and she was about to change my life forever…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Lydia Helps Out**

Lydia was using her tattoos to perform for the human audiences. She made them swirl around the tent like a light show. The audience gazed at her act with wonder and awe. Freakshow was gazing more at Lydia than her act.

"_Very soon, she became the next star attraction. The audience just loved her. However, I was paying more attention to her. She was unlike any ghost I ever met. Muscleheimer, on the other hand, was becoming very jealous of her…"_

Muscleheimer is backstage, angrily watching Lydia as she made the audience cheer for her. After the show, Lydia was alone when Muscleheimer grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's get something straight, New Ghost!" he said angrily in a German accent, "I'm the star of this circus and the show, and I don't like other ghosts upstaging me, even pretty ghosts such as yourself!"

Freakshow was coming into the tent when he sees Muscleheimer. He ran over to help her.

"Leave her alone, Muscleheimer!" he shouted.

Freakshow throws a rock at him to make him let Lydia go, but all it did was make him even angrier. He ectoblasts Freakshow into the stands.

"You may be the boss's son, Weakshow, but you never give me commands!"

Seeing Muscleheimer bully Freakshow made Lydia angry enough to unleash her ghostly tattoos and sick them onto him. Her vicious body art were biting and scratching Muscleheimer as he floats away screaming. Then, she flew over to the stands and reaches her hand out to Freakshow. Freakshow smiles as he takes her hand and stands up.

"Thank you, Lydia,"" he said, "You must excuse Muscleheimer. He let all this stardom go to his head a little. Father has to put up with his narcissistic attitude because he's the one the audience is most attracted to before you came along. I'm very much his private punching bag."

Lydia looked at him with sadness hearing he got bullied a lot by Muscleheimer.

The next day, Lydia was floating by one of the tents when she saw Freakshow, trying to practice his high wire act. Freakshow was trying to get the balance right when he wobbled and fell on the ground. He gets himself back up.

"I'll never perfect this act," he said in frustration.

Then, he hears Lydia clapping for him.

"Hi, Lydia. I'm just trying perfect my high wire performance. If I can get on it without wobbling, I can perfect the act and finally be noticed."

Lydia floats up and picks Freakshow up. She puts him on the wire and holds onto his left hand. She turns invisible and starts guiding Freakshow through the wire. He now feels like he's walking on air. He kept taking one step forward until he made it to the other end of the wire without falling.

"I finally did it, Lydia," Freakshow said, "Lydia?"

He tried to feel for Lydia's hand, but he didn't. Lydia reappeared from behind him. Freakshow smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lydia," Freakshow said to her.


End file.
